One life, one hope
by milla potter
Summary: O mundo de Harry se vê de cabeça para baixo, num período em que Voldemort promete atacálo a qualquer momento. Porém, o jovem se mostra forte, demonstrando sua coragem inabalável. O fim desse duelo memorável... leia e descubra!


**Fanfic: "One day, one live, one hope"(oneshot -H²)**

**PRÓLOGO**

Num período de intensa guerra entre o mundo dos bruxos, decorrente do fato do reaparecimento de Lord Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, a única pessoa capaz de confrontar com esse mal, em pé de igualdade, chama-se Harry Potter. Nenhum órgão do Ministério da Magia, nenhum membro da Ordem da Fênix tem um poder igual ao desse bruxo, e , consequentemente, nenhuma responsabilidade como a dele. Qual é a reação do rapaz diante de uma conjuntura tão séria?

Vazio. Era o que Harry sentia. Lembrava-se com detalhes angustiosos aquele fatídico dia, em que as únicas pessoas as quais depositava confiança se foram. Quando e onde, isso não importava. Somente uma coisa lhe vinha à cabeça: "matar Voldemort". Mesmo em meio à essa tristeza, recordava-se de Hermione. Ela estava distante, mas os milhares de quilômetros que os separavam, eram insuficientes para que um se esquecesse da existência do outro. O jovem auror, solitário, vagava pelas ruas, buscando por comensais sem cessar.

Apesar de tanta determinação, ele escondia uma insegurança, uma dúvida: "conseguirei derrotar meu oponente de tantos anos?". Dias transcorriam sem que tivesse resultados satisfatórios. Porém, numa manhã úmida, enquanto caminhava por travessas e vielas escuras e suspeitas, deparou-se com um homem encapuzado, de meia idade, cabelos escassos e louros, expressões arrogantes. Conheceu de imediato aquele velho comensal, e logo tratou de detê-lo.

- Parece que aprecia a companhia de dementadores, Lúcio.

- Você não irá sobreviver novamente. O Lord desenvolveu um feitiço totalmente fatal, você implorará pela misericórdia dele! Enfim, terá a morte mais agonizante que a de qualquer outro!- o homem dizia olhando no fundo dos olhos de Harry.

- Se eu morrer, o levarei junto comigo!- respondeu furiosamente, mas notou o tom de voz que denotava a veracidade do que o outro dissera.

- Maldito seja, Harry Potter! Acredite, não estará aqui até a próxima lua nova!

- Cale essa boca, o despacharei direto para Azkaban.- dizendo isso, aparatou para a prisão, onde deixou-o aos cuidados dos guardas.

Na volta, não conseguia esquecer o que Lúcio dissera, tão confiante em cada palavra. Aquilo o abalou de alguma forma, tanto que, em poucos dias, pressentiu a sua própria morte. Esse pressentimento invadia até mesmo seus sonhos, o que o fez crer que estava certo. Harry inquietava-se cada vez mais, e, chegado uma hora, tomou um pergaminho e uma pena- tinteiro, juntamente com um envelope.

" Querida Hermione,

Sinto imensas saudades suas. Tenho me empenhado sempre em eliminar Voldemort, mas ele sempre escapa de minhas mãos. Alguns dias atrás, comecei a sentir uma grande incerteza com relação à minhas capacidades de derrotá-lo. Acho que, mesmo o vencendo, ele irá matar-me. Quero dizer-lhe que nunca me esqueci de você, do seu sorriso e do seus conselhos. Você tem sido a pessoa em que me sustento, quando as situações estão mais difíceis. Escrevo por que não sei se poderei ver-te novamente, num futuro próximo. Escrevo pois tenho que confessar o meu medo a alguém. Espero poder superá-lo, como fiz tantas vezes. Talvez eu nunca mais a abrace ou compartilhe momentos alegres, que antigamente eram freqüentes. Portanto, deixo-lhe esta carta, para que tenha algo de mim quando eu partir, assim como terei sua lembrança sempre viva em meu coração.

Com todo o amor, Harry."

Terminou com a letra ligeiramente trêmula, dobrou cuidadosamente o papel e colocou-o no envelope, já endereçado para Mione. Mas faltava alguma coisa.

- Edwiges! Onde você está?- abriu a janela e olhou para o céu adormecido e avermelhado. O pássaro não havia voltado ainda.

- Tudo bem... depois eu mando.- guardou-a no bolso das vestes negras.

Tomado de profunda sonolência, deitou- se e permitiu que os sonhos o levassem.

Despertou confuso e assustado, naquela fria, chuvosa e calada madrugada. Enxugou o suor do rosto, e sem demora saiu às passadas pela rua afora. Não lhe importavam as gotas que caíam violentamente sobre ele, mas sim um lugar- onde seu inimigo estava, naquele exato momento. Sonhara com esta locação, e agora nada o impediria de matá-lo. Era uma casa escondida, escura, encoberta pela densa névoa que se produzira há pouco. Harry se aproximou da porta e abriu-a.

A temperatura, dentro da mordia, parecia mais gélida do que exteriormente, e em meio àquelas trevas, tudo o podia ser visto era um filete de luz que partia de uma minúscula janela, ao alto. O jovem ouviu passos rastejantes, seguidos de uma voz tenebrosa:

- Já o esperava...- de imediato, chamas de velas acenderam o ambiente. Harry deparou-se, então, com o rival. Sentiu sua espinha congelar, mas jamais demonstraria isso, não daria esse gosto para ele.

- Desta vez, só sairá daqui morto.- falou em alto e bom som, mas o Lord parecia indiferente.

Harry continuava parado, e com a varinha em punho, observando cada movimento dele.

Subitamente, Voldemort encarou o rapaz, sua cara ofídica mostrava estar murmurando algo. Mas Harry não esperou um ataque repentino; lançou-lhe feitiços poderosos, contudo pareciam totalmente inúteis. O Lord também pronunciava magias fortes, as quais o jovem se defendia com certa dificuldade, nunca entregando-se. Dentro da enorme sala, havia gritos e luzes de todos os tamanhos e cores, se cruzando e batendo estrondosamente nas paredes. Momentos de tensão para Harry, sua concentração voltada para os feitiços que vinham em direção a ele, sem interrupções. Pedia, em mente, ajuda aos pais, que com certeza estavam olhando aquela batalha. "Por favor, preciso derrotá-lo...não...não tenho forças...me ajudem..."- havia esquecido que seu inimigo sabia Oclumência.

- Ora, ora... minha vitória já está garantida...- disse o homem, chegando mais perto de Harry, para desferir a última magia, a mais letal. Dessa vez, ninguém podia salvá-lo. Encontrava-se só. Suas energias esgotavam-se gradativamente, e quando finalmente os dois ficaram frente a frente, Harry aprumou-se, recompondo-se como conseguia. A varinha que Voldemort usava pertencia a outro bruxo, cujo ele próprio assassinara, para evitar o Priori Incantatem. Cada um apontou o instrumento para o oponente, e proferiram, em uníssono, a maldição de morte. Enquanto Harry via o herdeiro de Sonserina expirar num instante, ele ainda agonizava, como se demorasse a ter o mesmo fim. O que sentia era uma dor terrível, mesclada com uma sensação de libertação, mesmo que fosse dolorosa, e pouco a pouco, a vida abandonou seu corpo, já frio e caído no chão.

Em um país distante da Inglaterra, se encontrava Hermione Granger, que naquela ocasião, tinha o coração em conflito. Pensara muito em Harry ultimamente, e suas intuições não eram nada boas, tanto que sentia-se mal. Decidiu-se em fazer uma viagem, a fim de restaurar a paz interior, convencendo-se de que ele está bem. Durante o logo trajeto, várias vezes era invadida pelo pensamento de que Harry se encontrava sem vida, devido algum acidente, mas tratava de lembrar da conversa que tiveram há tempos, e acalmava-se novamente. Horas depois, chegou à cidade em que ele residia. Procurou na bolsa o endereço, e imediatamente se dirigiu para lá, agora aparatando. Um prédio mal cuidado, de aspecto antigo. Entrou, subiu escadas nervosamente. Esperava, ansiosa, ouvir a voz de Harry, aquela voz corajosa e cálida que tinha. Tocou a campainha uma, duas, três vezes. Ele nunca se demorava assim. Talvez estivesse saído, lembrou. Então, correu desesperada até a rua, e perguntava aos pedestres se haviam visto um jovem de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e pele pálida andar por ali. Ninguém o vira, sequer o conheciam.

- Harry, onde você está?- murmurava a moça, percorrendo as casas em busca dele.

O tempo transcorria, e àquela hora, o sol já adormecera, dando lugar à lua, que com seu fulgor iluminava os becos por onde Hermione passava. A ponto de desisitir, sentou-se num degrau e ficou ali, por momentos. Foi quando ouviu um brado, nas proximidades. Assustou-se e , levantando-se, se encaminhou para a esquina seguinte, de onde viera o barulho.

Duas moradias à frente, um senhor achava-se à porta de um casarão encoberto de sombras e névoa. Já ao lado do homem, perguntou, olhando para dentro da casa, a qual ele também fitava com medo:

- O que houve? O que o senhor viu?

- E-eu não me atrevo a falar, senhorita... veja por si mesma...- e saiu a largos passos da travessa escura.

Tomada de curiosidade, adentrou o local com débil iluminação, e pôde ver claramente do que se tratava. Harry estava estirado, morto. Ela, não suportando vê-lo naquele estado, em lágrimas descontroladas, segurou-o na cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Meu Deus, isso n-não p-pode ter acontecido...Harry...- dizia aos soluços, enquanto examinava o rosto gelado do jovem.- você não merecia so-sofrer tanto, Harry.

Ela obervou ao seu redor, e lá estava Voldemort sem vida.

-Foi como disse: "Morrerei, mas o levarei junto comigo!"- e o pranto caía abundante, até que, quando ia tirá-lo da casa, percebeu um papel em seu bolso. Começou a lê-lo, e a cada palavra, cada letra, lhe trazia uma memória dele. Doía muito, porém, ao chegar no fim, viu a frase: "...assim como terei sua lembrança sempre viva em meu coração.

Com todo o amor, Harry."

Suspirou. Pegou firmemente a mão de Harry, e levou ao rosto. A mão fria, como mámore. O rosto desprovido de expressões, mas nunca deixará de ter a bravura que o caracterizou.

-Para sempre o amarei... não importa o tempo...estão cravados em meu peito sua imagem, seu sorriso, seu olhar marcante. Viverás eternamente comigo...

Saiu do lugar, colocando carinhosamente a carta na bolsa e indo tratar de mandarem recolher o jovem. Ela se despediu e, depois desse dia, não retornou a morar fora da Inglaterra. Todos as manhãs o visitava, e mesmo deixando de ir, jamais o esqueceu. Sobre seu jazigo, estava escrito: " Harry Potter, aquele que será lembrado em nossos corações, pela sua índole inabalável e que, momento algum, deixou de amar."

FIM


End file.
